


Песня для команды

by William_Justice



Series: Momswapped Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Beach City, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Friendly Jasper (Steven Universe), Gen, Magical Realism, Momswap AU, Momswapped AU, Musicians, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), OOC, Parent-Child Relationship, Role Reversal, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond, Sparring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Justice/pseuds/William_Justice
Summary: Стивену удалось добиться успеха на сцене, стать достойным продолжателем дела отца и играть как одному, так и в лучшей (потому что единственной) рок-группе Бич-Сити. Но сможет ли страсть его жизни сосуществовать с долгом Кристального самоцвета?
Series: Momswapped Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973803





	Песня для команды

Старомодный красно-бежевый фургон остановился прямо перед закусочной «Биг Донат». Дёрнув за ручник, Грэг вытащил ключ из зажигания и вытер пот с покрасневшего лба — июльская жара истощала, выжимала все соки, а в машине уже три года как сломался вентилятор. Единственная бутылка с водой быстро опустела, и путь в пару сотен миль туда и обратно стал для водителя настоящим испытанием на прочность. 

Но он справился, привёз сына из Мэриленда назад в Бич-Сити, не подав и виду, что устал:  
— Дом, милый дом, — бодро пропел мужчина и поправил зеркало заднего вида, — колись, скучал по нему? 

Стивен усмехнулся и посмотрел в окно. Он и правда соскучился по тихому полупустому пляжу, виду на бескрайний океан, огромной родной скале, скрывающей храм Кристальных самоцветов от людских глаз — по спокойному маленькому городку. Суета мегаполиса выбивала из колеи, а серость однообразных многоэтажек нагоняла такую тоску, что слова для новой песни шли через силу, а прикасаться к гитаре в свободное время и вовсе не хотелось. Перед выступлением в Балтиморе Стивен только и делал, что лежал в номере мотеля, одухотворённо смотрел в потолок и размышлял о всяком: «Что подарить подруге на день рождения?», «Мог бы он играть лучше в слиянии с другим музыкантом?», «В чём смысл дурацкой поговорки про ветчину и хот-доги?». Как только сольный концерт отгремел, Юнивёрс-младший впервые за полгода выступлений быстро погрузил всю свою аппаратуру (а именно одну-единственную электрогитару) в отцовский фургон и уехал. Ни автограф-сессии, ни швыряния парочки бесплатных маек в толпу — в клубе всё равно собралось от силы человек пятнадцать (включая организаторов и самого Стивена). Даже не половина того аншлага, что они с группой собирали на побережье. Грэг искренне радовался, ведь его сын в столь юном возрасте обрёл какую-никакую фанбазу, о какой он в своё время и мечтать не мог, а Стивен просто старался не погружаться в меланхолию. Да и уже незачем, ведь он вернулся домой. 

— Да ладно тебе, пап. Меня не было сколько? Дня два, — юноша опустил козырёк, в котором хранилась выцветшая фотография молодого Грэга с его тогда ещё подругой Роуз Кварц, матерью Стивена, — я уверен, ты гастролировал куда больше.  
— С годами к этому привыкаешь. Мне было не по себе на первом концерте в чужом городе, а потом я поймал ритм и стал импровизировать, понимаешь? Люди говорят, дом там, где твоё сердце, а я своё давно отдал музыке. Куда бы ни приехал, везде чувствовал себя спокойно.  
— И здесь тоже? — Стивен с ехидной улыбкой кивнул в сторону фотографии.  
Грэг замешкался. Появление Роуз на пляже в тот вечер и вправду выбило его из привычного темпа, задав новую мелодию его песням. Но зачем портить хороший совет?  
— И здесь тоже, — мужчина почесал затылок сквозь гриву каштановых волос. — Тут главное – это гармония с собой. Не влезай во всё подряд, сосредоточься на чём-то одном, и пусть оно повсеместно приносит тебе радость. Тогда ты всегда будешь дома. Я бросил многое ради музыки и не жалею. 

Отец и сын вышли из фургона чуть ли не синхронно. Грэгу стало просто невмоготу терпеть пекло, и он, пообещав прийти на грядущий концерт в субботу, быстро скрылся за дверьми закусочной, а Стивен закинул электрогитару за спину через плечо и медленно зашагал в сторону Кристального храма. Напутствие всё ещё крутилось в его голове. Озадаченный и хмурый он шёл по пляжу, стараясь держаться подальше от приливных волн. Купленные специально для города кроссовки то и дело проваливались в песок, то наполнялись им изнутри, но юноша не обращал на неудобства внимания. Все его мысли заняли увлечения, которых насчиталось достаточно много. Стивен любил играть в соло, но в то же время не мог отказаться от выступлений с «Подозреваемыми» — группой Сэйди Миллер, лучшим и единственным рок-коллективом в Бич-Сити. Приготовление десертов, разведение разумных растений, гонки на «Дондае» по ночам — слишком много, чтобы выбрать одно. 

А спасение Земли? Быть Кристальным самоцветом — его обязанность. Об этом ему твердили не один год, к этому его готовили. С того самого дня когда он призвал свой первый щит, Яшма взялась за подготовку: долгие силовые тренировки по три раза в неделю, практика магии, марш-броски через окрестный лес в поисках условного врага — всё это выматывало, выжимало до последней капли пота и вгоняло в слёзы. Первые полгода Стивен жаловался, плакал и отказывался заниматься едва ли не каждую неделю. Но Яшма ни разу не проявила сочувствия. Говорила, что самоцвет должен быть сильным, иначе ему незачем быть. Утешение Юнивёрс находил только у Ляпис:  
— Пойми, она не со зла, — говорила она, прижимая мальчика с себе, — просто Яшма понимает только язык силы. Однажды ты станешь достаточно силён, чтобы всё ей высказать. Теперь иди, покажи ей, что ты можешь.  
И Стивен шёл, занимался дальше и крепчал, чтобы в один прекрасный день отправить Яшму в нокаут. Не прошло и года тренировок, когда момент истины настал.  
— Неплохо, малец, очень неплохо... — поднимаясь на ноги, прохрипела наставница. — Никто из землян ещё не одолевал меня в бою.  
— Это потому что я Кристальный самоцвет, — улыбнувшись, сказал Стивен, гордый своей победой.  
Яшма усмехнулась и потрепала его мокрые кудрявые волосы.  
— На сегодня мы закончили. Иди праздновать, Кристальный самоцвет. 

В груди похолодело от мысли, что однажды, когда он доучится и станет полноценным членом команды, от большинства хобби, возможно, придётся отказаться. Ведь если над Землёй не нависает очередная опасность, это как минимум необычно. 

На ступеньках домика, что прилегал к храму, сидела Перидот и по привычке увлечённо вслух что-то рассчитывала на датападе, то и дело поглядывая на небо:  
— Так, три икс в кубе плюс константа. Выходит... Минуточку. Стивен! — на радостях она подскочила и бросилась к нему навстречу.  
Тот и моргнуть не успел, как вместе с гитарой оказался в крепких тисках усилителей конечностей — неизменных атрибутов костюма Перидот. Инструмент выдал недовольный «трынь», а его владелец сперва мог лишь сдавленно выть. Объятия в таком обмундировании сулили перелом, а в случае Юнивёрса — ещё и необходимость менять гриф.  
— Да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — просипел он в попытке высвободиться, — но, может, всё-таки отпустишь.  
Мгновение — и Стивен уже сидел на песке, ощупывая грудь и рёбра в надежде, что все кости целы. Осознание быстро дошло до Перидот, заставив в ужасе схватиться за голову:  
— Ох, прости, ты в порядке? Я... я проведу полный медосмотр на случай, если...  
— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — Юнивёрс встал на ноги и отряхнулся, — электрогитара взяла удар на себя.  
— Не говори глупости, Стивен. Я провела бы его в любом случае, — пальцы несколько раз коснулись датапада, — но теперь есть повод починить рентген и проверить целостность твоих подкожных соединений. 

Парень вздохнул и пробубнил недовольное «ладно». Он как никто другой знал, что спорить о здоровье с Перидот равноценно общению со стеной: даже если она и выслушает, ничего не изменится. Проверка зрения раз в неделю, электрокардиография раз в две недели, сбор крови на анализы раз в месяц — так было и так будет, не говоря уж о десятке баночек с витаминами и иммуностимуляторами на рабочем столе. Спасали только выезды за город и...  
— Опять ты его нянчишь? — над головами, с крыльца, раздался грубый женский голос. — Завязывай, пацан уже выше тебя!  
— Привет, Яшма! — Стивен улыбнулся и помахал рукой.  
Яшма, помахав в ответ, перепрыгнула через перегородку и в супергеройской позе с грохотом приземлилась перед носом у Перидот, отчего та с визгом отпрыгнула в сторону и громко заругалась. Впрочем, ни виновница переполоха, ни Стивен не обращали на её недовольство никакого внимания.  
— Как всё прошло в Балтиморе? Сокрушил толпу своей музыкой? — Яшма по привычке сжала пальцы в кулак.  
— Было бы что крушить, — юноша отвёл глаза. — Тухлое мероприятие. Почти никто не пришёл. Снова.  
— Оу, — улыбка медленно сползла с лица, огромная рыжая ладонь легла на плечо, — хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Стивен кивнул, прекрасно понимая, к чему она клонит.  
— Тогда переодевайся, — тон как по щелчку изменился на приказной. — Жду в комнате через пятнадцать минут.  
С этими словами она поднялась по лестнице обратно и скрылась за дверью домика. Перидот не сразу осознала, что произошло.  
— Ну нет, я это не одобряю! Есть более действенные методы разобраться. Разговоры по душам, укулеле, пилатес — что угодно, но не ваше безумие. Это... это просто иррационально!  
— Пожалуй, немного безумия мне и нужно, — Стивен похлопал девушку по наплечнику и поднялся наверх вслед за наставницей.

Комната Яшмы представляла собой просторный тренажёрный зал земного образца. Высокий потолок с множеством лампочек, штанги, беговые дорожки, лестницы, железные шкафчики с инвентарём, турники и даже боксёрский ринг — ничто, кроме винтажных плакатов с разноцветными надписями на гемглифе(1), не напоминало о Хоумворлде. Ими, однако, были увешаны только две стены из четырёх: остальные отсутствовали. Слева и справа от выхода комната терялась в безграничной темноте. Яшма не рассказывала, что там, сколько Стивен её ни просил. Когда тренировки только начинались, она бросалась фразами вроде «Будет своя комната — поймёшь», а затем и вовсе перестала что-либо говорить. Все попытки юноши узнать самостоятельно заканчивались одинаково — он упирался в прозрачные преграды, едва ступив во мрак. В конце концов он бросил попытки разобраться и искать здесь тайны прошлого, свалил всё на странный дизайнерский вкус Яшмы и забыл. 

Хотя тьма по-прежнему заставляла немного нервничать. 

Пока никто не занимался, в спортзале всегда царила тишина. Ни протяжного жужжания электрических ламп, ни лязга железа — всё замирало. Обычное дело для самоцветов. Тысячи лет жизни дают привыкнуть к симуляциям, но пятнадцатилетнему Стивену это по-прежнему казалось чем-то запредельным и непривычным. 

— Ну что, готов?

Едва оказавшись на ринге, Яшма усилием камня обратила камуфляжные штаны и тёмно-красную кожанку без рукавов в майку и трико. Белоснежные волосы заплелись в длинный хвост. Стивену же всегда приходилось переодеваться по старинке: лезть за стёртыми спортивными штанами в шкаф и вытаскивать из-под кровати единственные кеды без шнурков. Человеческая половина ограничивала способность к перевоплощению. Превращать пальцы в головы котят — без проблем, но магия заканчивалась, как только дело доходило до одежды.  
— Готов! — Юнивёрс перемахнул через тросы, вышел к середине ринга и встал в боевую стойку, — нападай.  
Яшма довольно оскалилась и, сделав резкий выпад, нанесла первый хук справа, но Стивен успел прикрыть голову и хотел было уйти в контратаку, как принял ещё три удара, включая на редкость мощный апперкот, и отступил.  
— Так что там случилось на концерте? На тебе лица нет, — продолжая теснить Стивена к углу, заговорила Яшма.  
— Дело не в концерте, — юноша нырнул под кулак и снизу пробил оппонентке точно в живот, однако та даже не шелохнулась, — я не представляю, чем буду заниматься по жизни.  
— Да ну? Ты же такой разносторонний, — серия коротких прямых ударов не прекращалась.  
Не прошло и минуты, как Стивен оказался прижат к тросам.  
— В этом и проблема! — закричал он и, пригнувшись, сбил великаншу с ног, — я должен выбрать что-то одно! Я хочу играть один... и в группе Сэйди... и вас оставить не могу. Мы ведь нужны Земле.  
Яшма в прыжке поднялась на ноги и приготовилась защищаться, но Стивен не спешил бить — всматривался, искал уязвимое место. Как всегда.  
— Ещё как нужны, но мы не будем держать тебя, если решишь жить как землянин.  
Лоу-кик Стивена стал очередной ошибкой, и Яшма не упустила шанс ей воспользоваться. Секунда — и горе-кикбоксер упал на спину. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он поскользнулся. Комично. Смешок оппонентки только подлил бензина в огонь, заставил превозмочь боль и подняться. Сжатые в кулак руки побагровели, засветились розовым, образовали вокруг себя пузыри.  
— Тогда ради чего всё это? Все тренировки, все испытания! Все эти слова о том, что я должен быть Кристальным самоцветом! — удары запузыренными руками не давали Яшме и шанса: обжигали, медленно, но верно разрушая физическую оболочку. — Ради чего?!  
Яшма стиснула зубы и зажмурилась. Защита крошилась. Буквально. На руках появились вмятины, вдоль предплечий пошли светящиеся трещины, но она не подавала виду, ждала, пока Стивен не выместит весь свой гнев. В конце концов не в камень бьёт.  
— Ради... о, нет, Яшма! — юноша содрогнулся, увидев, что наделал. — Сейчас... сейчас исправлю! 

Желание драться как рукой сняло. Огонь в груди потух сам собой. 

Целебная слюна ещё ни разу не подводила. Треснувшие кулаки и предплечья быстро вернули свой прежний облик, стоило Юнивёрсу привнести по ним ладонью, на которую он предварительно плюнул. Яшма редко принимала помощь — гордость не позволяла — но на этот раз великанша решила не противиться. Да и как можно отказать Стивену? Она понимала, что обязана поговорить с ним об этом, обязана рассказать о силах, которые в нём пробудила и, возможно, даже разрушить для него идеализированный образ Роуз Кварц. Но она не Ляпис, а разговоры по душам — не бой на ринге. Здесь её бесстрашие заканчивалось. 

«Он ещё не готов для всей правды, но заслуживает знать ответ». 

— Ради тебя... — Яшма прервала молчание. — Что бы ты ни выбрал, жизнь на Земле опасна. Сам знаешь, мы живём долго, а колонизаторы из Хоумворлда рано или поздно вернутся.  
Стивен стоял в безмолвии, понурив голову. Наставница положила руку ему на плечо и продолжила:  
— Я учила тебя всему, чтобы ты мог сокрушить их, когда это произойдёт и... — речь прервалась вздохом. — Думаю, я должна извиниться.  
— Извиниться? — оживился Стивен.  
— Я слишком прессовала тебя в то время. Подвергала нагрузкам, какие у нас на родине только аметисты выдерживают. Я ведь понятия не имела, что такое «ребёнок», — она встала на колено перед Стивеном, чтобы их головы были на одном уровне, — но теперь я готова признать ту словесную ерунду, о которой мне лет сто назад говорила твоя мама.  
— Какая ерунда?  
— «Только сильный признает свои ошибки», — она фыркнула, — о звёзды, до сих пор звучит дико.  
Стивен улыбнулся. Именно такой Яшмы, доброй и понимающей, ему не хватало годы назад. В стремительном рывке он обнял её, зарывшись лицом в белые волосы. Та от неожиданности растерялась, но затем всё же робко обняла Юнивёрса. 

В голове, будто нарочно, заиграла самая первая песенка, которую он написал для команды лет в пять-шесть: 

Кристальный самоцвет  
Спасёт ваш мир всегда!  
Ты думаешь, нас нет,  
А мы и здесь, и там.  
И люди верят в нас. Нам страх противен.  
Яшма, Перидот, Ляпис и Стивен!

Без команды не было бы страсти к музыке, без музыки не было бы гимна, который Ляпис по сей день держала на холодильнике и иногда пела вместе со Стивеном, когда они отправлялись на очередное задание.  
— Спасибо. За всё, — грустно произнёс он, как только выпутался из объятий. — И... вряд ли я смогу полноценно жить как землянин.  
Он приподнял футболку, вставляя напоказ свой камень. На лице вновь появилась та улыбка победителя.  
— Потому что я Кристальный самоцвет, — пальцы собрались в «козу», — вселенского масштаба. 

Вдруг из тьмы комнаты вырвался на свободу луч света, за ним ещё один и ещё, пока они не собрались воедино и не образовали прямоугольник из света. Посреди него появилась стройная женская фигура. Стивен прикрыл глаза рукой и прищурился. Источником света оказался проход, а фигурой...  
— Ляпис! — воскликнул юноша. — Так всё это время там был вход в твою комнату.  
Лазурит на момент остолбенела. Явно не ожидала застать в спортзале кого-то ещё.  
— Ох, Стивен, не знала, что ты вернулся, — её лицо выглядело встревоженным, а вместо расспросов о путешествии и концерте она сразу заговорила с Яшмой о проблемах на руинах Шпиля Лунного моря. 

Дело шло к новому приключению, и упустить шанс помочь друзьям Юнивёрс просто не мог. 

— Я с вами! — в его глазах засверкали звёзды при одной только мысли о том, что их там ждёт.  
Ляпис встрепенулась.  
— Но это же в гидросфере Земли, Стивен. Ты не сможешь дышать там. Даже я тут вряд ли помогу.  
— О, это не проблема! — юноша побежал к одному из железных шкафчиков, достал оттуда старый MP3-плеер и выкрутил звук на максимум, чтобы тот работал как музыкальная колонка.  
Из динамика с помехами послышался гимн Кристальных самоцветов, сыгранный на укулеле. Стивен протянул руку. Камень на животе начал светиться. 

— Яшма, танцуй со мной. Сокрушим врагов вместе!  
Красиво двигать телом — не путь воина. Но Яшме в кой-то веки стало просто плевать:  
— Я в деле!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Гемглиф (gemglyph) – язык самоцветов.


End file.
